Anything You Do, I Do Better
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: It's here! The sequel to I Said No! But this time who will be the poor soul to misunderstand Sasuke and Naruto's conversations? Read to find out! As always SasuNaru 'til the end!


Hello again! There were requests for me to do another secretly perverted story and so I couldn't resist. Besides I think I have about as much fun writing them as you probably have reading them. My mom stared at me when I started cracking up after reading the reviews and my brothers were really creeped out. But if you guys want more then who am I to deny you? So it is my supreme honot present to you, the sequel to _I Said No!_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW. BECAUSE I AS I'VE SAID, SAKURA WOULD DIE, ITACHI WOULD BE **_GOOD_** AND MY LOVELY HAKU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE...but you don't see that happening any time soon...

* * *

**

**Anything You Do...I Do Better**

"This sucks so much! Why do we always get stuck escorting a feudal lord?" Naruto muttered angrily.

"It might be because you guys are always scaring everyone else off with your little escapades" Sakura pointed out glaring daggers at him.

"We already said we were sorry Sakura! Besides, I told_ Sasuke_ to help you but he said no" Naruto said in his defense.

"I don't care! You guys need to learn when to do that kind of stuff, like when you're_ alone_ and at your** own** homes!"

"But we weren't even doing anything"

"Yeah Sakura-chan. It was_ your_ dirty thinking that made you freak out like that. They already said that they were fixing Naruto's injury. Whatever you heard, made you jump to conclusions like that" Kakashi pointed out grinning. After being with him so long even if his mask could hide facial expressions, if you listened closely to the tone of his voice it didn't matter. And right now everyone could tell his mind was in a place that was better off not mentioned.

"I doesn't matter. With the way they carry on **any **unsupecting person would think the same thing. You guys are always making a riot out of anything under the sun!"

Hmm Sakura may have a point. Alright, I think for the good of the team you two will have to have separate rooms when we get to the inn tonight."

"What! You can't do that!" Ssuke spoke up suddenly, losing control of his Uchiha face for a moment.

"Actually I can since I am the teacher. But as long as you guys don't fool around tonight you can share a room. But if I hear anything tonight you two won't be in the same room for a **month...**and that goes for if we're _not _on missions too" he said staring at them both seriously. If possible Sasuke turned even paler at the thought of being separated from his dobe for a month but tried to hide it with a _"hn"_.

It wasn't that he couldn't find a remote place to have him any time he wanted. It was just that Naruto got mad and embarassed afterwards and didn't say a word to him for it. So bedrooms were the ideal location unless their teasing got way out of hand. Then it was ignored as long as their needs were satisfied.

"Good. Now let's get to the inn before it gets dark" he said cheerfully. The other chunnin just grumbled before following after him.

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning when the fuedal lord Hirotaka, awoke to the sounds of people arguing. His insticts told him to run and wake the ninjas but on the way he recognized the voices to be the two young boys from the squad. Curious to hear what was going on he walked closer to the door. 

"Dobe you're not doing it right"

"Leave me alone teme. I know what I'm doing" he shot back.

"If **I **was doing it we'd be done by now. You're taking too long. Let me do it"

"No! You _always_ get to! Then I'm always stuck cleaning it all up! It's not fair!" he whined.

"Fine then. You can do it. But we both know I do it better. See! You're not suppose to pull it out yet! You have to keep it in until your done." he said suddenly. Hirotaka's cheeks started to turn red from embarassment.

"I'm doing it the way I want to. Stop trying to boss me around, you already told me I could do it" he said annoyed.

"Suddenly I wish I didn't" he muttered.

"Keep that up and you'll get nothing tonight"

"Heh, have I ever done that to you?"

"Don't tempt me teme. Now let me finish" Minutes later a long groan issued and the lord's eyes widened and his face emflamed.

"Who made the mess now dobe? And look at how hard it is! You'd think being with that perverted teacher for so many years would have taught you how to do stuff like this" one of the boys teased.

"Shut. Up." he heard one growl.

"See Naru-chan. This is why I am the one that does this and _not _you."

"It your fault. **You** made me do it!"

"How did I?" he asked innocently.

"You did that _thing_ you do again!"

"What thing?"

"That **thing** you do! I felt you do it!" he shot back angily.

"You're imagining things again dobe. I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did! You do it everytime I get the chance to do this. And then I get distracted and you take over."

"That is not true"

"Yes it is!"

"Some people are just better because they're_ naturals_ at it. Others like you, wait for it. "

" I could do it if I wanted to. You just like** messing** with me while I'm in the process of doing it! "

"Whatever. Just let me taste it already. I'm starving anyway" then he heard a soft moan. Hirotaka decided he had heard enough and went back to the safety of his room.

* * *

"You know this may look like crap but it taste pretty good. But I do know what tastes _better_"

"Don't even try it. You remember what Kakashi-sensei said."

"I don't care...you taste too good. Besides how's he gonna know?" he said lowly.

"Gees Sasuke. You never get enough do you? We just snuck off to the shower before we came here" he teased.

"You bring out the worse in me. Now hurry up and let's go somewhere before I get tired of waiting"

"But what about our fish?"

"Forget it! I need you now!" he said dragging him out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hahaha! I love adding the twists in! You think somethings gonna happen, and it turns out you were dead wrong. That actually describes my life perfectly...but anyway, be the lovely reviewers that you are and push that nice purple button below and write me a nice review so I can go to school happy...for once... 


End file.
